Till Death Does Us Apart
by timetraveler360
Summary: Companion fic to I Forgive You, My Love. Sasuke's pov of a battle against Naruto. Drabble, Deathfic, suicide, Sasunaru slight


Title: 'Till Death Does Us Apart

Author: timetraveler360

Words: 1,271

Status: Completed/One-shot/Sequel or Companion Story to Forgive Me, My Love

Warnings: Slight slash (Sasunaru), Death Fic, Suicide/Murder

Rating: M

Sasuke was standing at the edge of the battlefield. The bloodshed was horrendous, but he didn't even flinch at the sight of it all. It was pointless after all; people die in wars and there's nothing anyone can do about that. He wasn't fighting the enemy because he didn't particularly want to waste his time on such inferior idiots. Well that and Orochimaru had forbidden him from joining the Sound army in the battle.

_Probably doesn't want blood on his vessel_, Sasuke thought with a sneer. Not wanting to think about the snake sannin, Sasuke let his eyes carelessly roam the battlefield once more, this time studying the faces of all those fighting. He closed his eyes. _Pathetic_, he thought. _I have to train to kill _him_, I don't have time to be standing around watching stupid ninjas getting themselves killed-especially since these ninja should have surrendered to Orochimaru when they had the chance._ He sighed; there wasn't any point in lingering at the site of the battle any longer considering he wasn't doing anything. With another sneer aimed at the fighters, Sasuke turned to leave, when thunder crackled ominously. _Great_, he thought irritated, just what I need: _a storm_. He certainly didn't want to stay when the storm would appear, and he definitely didn't want to get soaked in the rain that would probably start in a couple of minutes. He glanced behind him at the battlefield one last time in annoyance, when lightning flashed and illuminated everything in the battle area. Something caught his eye, and half-turning, Sasuke saw a flash of gold in the midst of all the fighting.

For a second Sasuke froze stupidly. Then regaining his composure, he purposely turned his face to the closest enemy ninja. He searched out the figure and saw a nin headband. Squinting, he made out a leaf insignia on the blasted thing, and unbelieving, he turned his head immediately to where he had seen the spec of gold. Sasuke heart skipped a beat before racing wildly, adrenaline pumping fiercely through his veins. It was _him_. And then _he _turned and saw Sasuke and an expression of heart-wrenching hope appeared on his face. Sasuke was expressionless but his insides felt like they were on fire. He was burning up and felt like he was in a holocaust of an inferno. He was motionless except for the swirling tomoes in his red eyes. "Naruto," he murmured, more to himself than the other ninja.

But it seemed Naruto had heard, for the hope grew even brighter like a spark igniting into a flame. Naruto lowered his kunai, as if he had forgotten about the battle raging around him. Sasuke smirked, to hide his uncomfortable thoughts that had appeared in his mind at the sight of the blonde-haired ninja.

And then he was walking towards him, slowly and hesitantly, as if he couldn't believe it was actually Sasuke. They were face-to-face. And then a blur of jutsus—Sharingan and Kyubbi, Ransegan and Chidori. Naruto was his complete opposite, and he was Naruto's antithesis. But whatever anyone had ever said about opposites attracting was wrong; opposites clashed. Glancing at Naruto steadily, he saw the blond looking at the fighting. He followed Naruto's gaze to a pink-haired girl. "Good luck…" he barely made out the words, and for a second wondered at whom they were directed towards. He pushed that thought firmly out of his mind, looking back at Naruto who was facing him. Cloudy blue eyes were simply gazing at him, but not really looking at him, more through him as if he wasn't there. Something in Sasuke snapped, and he released chakra in rolls of killing intent. Naruto's eyes cleared, he had come to a decision of sorts, and whatever it was left a peaceful expression on Naruto's face. He attacked, Naruto did nothing. His cursed seal flared and he felt even angrier. _You think you're better than me,_ Sasuke sneered in his mind. _I'll show you_, he promised. Through his red gaze he attacked, throwing punches, kunais, and even resorting to kicking at the blonde ninja. Suddenly he felt something was wrong, he glanced down at Naruto, his seal not burning anymore, and felt his anger draining away, though outwardly he still had a sneer on his face.

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed ninja was on his knees, gasping in pain, as he touched a kunai awkwardly sticking out of his chest. Blood was flowing freely from his numerous wounds. Suddenly he knew: Naruto was _dying_. And it felt like he was the one with a kunai through his own chest. He was in shock, Naruto wasn't supposed to _die_, he couldn't di—Sasuke frowned, the Kyubbi should be able to heal him. Confident, he looked back down at Naruto but suddenly faltered. Blood was still gushing, and his wounds were still bruised and bloody. He looked at the kunai—A horrifying thought entered his mind: _Orochimaru gave me that kunai. He told me it was enhanced with the deadliest and most obscure poison, and that if it pierced skin, anyone would die within seconds. _

_No!_ Sasuke thought desperately. _No!_ Sasuke could only stare at his best friend—the one he had sparred with and teased, the one who understood his pain and loneliness, the one he just struck down with a killing blow… Naruto looked at him, and through his pain weakly said, "I forgive you."

And Sasuke fell to his knees in pain and anguish. He screamed and screamed, his cries of torment echoing in the battle arena. Suddenly he heard another scream, "No! Naruto…" He didn't turn his head to see who had cried out—it was Sakura.

He continued gazing at Naruto; tears were streaming down all three teenager's cheeks. Naruto was dying. The thought kept running through his mind, over and over again.

_They were fighting Haku in wave. Suddenly Sasuke saw, as if from a distance, senbons covered no doubtedly in poison headed towards his blonde-haired teammate. The dobe was facing the other direction, completely oblivious to the attack. _

_Sasuke ran in front of Naruto, pushing him out of the way and felt pain tear through him as he felt the senbons piece his entire back. Though he was in pain, he was at ease, and his heart was calm: the dobe was safe, he hadn't been hurt. _

_Then he fell to the ground in pain and shock, his body starting to shut down. Naruto ran to him, bending over him, tears filling his eyes. "Teme…Sasuke. Why did you do that?" _

_Sasuke glanced at him. You're safe now; you're alive, he wanted to shout. What came out instead was "I don't know, my body just moved on its own…I was supposed to avenge them, I had to kill him, but now I can't..." He collapsed._

The rain was pouring down; it was as if the heavens themselves were crying for Naruto. A bitter smile crossed his face; he knew what he had to do. _I need you dobe_, he thought in realization, _I need you more than my vengeance or life_. Gently, he cradled Naruto's body in his own arms, and leaned down. He brushed his lips against Naruto's chastely, and felt bittersweet. He released the brief, torturous contact and saw Naruto's eyes softly shutter close. Naruto took one last breath and lay still. Sasuke's eyes burned with determination, and decisively, he pulled the kunai still lodged inside Naruto, and plunged it through his own chest. He felt death upon him in seconds, and still holding onto Naruto's body, he smiled, knowing he would see him again soon.

FIN


End file.
